dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Avarik
Overview Denobled for his parent's scandal, he was taken up by the Kovani family, specifically by Ryben. Avarik was trained over the years to be Ryben's bodyguard and personal adviser, which meant to most was the one person who could prevent Ryben from his experiments. Avarik's vice is greed. He knows only to amass wealth which causes so many, including nobles to seek him out. They do all their can to convince him to join their cause. Of course, he turns them all down because his one true loyalty lies with Ryben. Avarik is married. However since both he and his wife are barren, he believes he is still being punished for the crimes of his family. His wife has yet to convince him that adopting is a very good alternative. Early History As a youth, Avarik was praised for his strong build and height. He was already being trained in combat and tutored in all things a nobleman must know. He lived in luxury for sometime until he lost his nobility at the age of 13. Having to sell all he and his family owned, Avarik was very defeated and left to wander Zeroun an orphan. He begged his relatives to let him live with them but they all refused. Even when he was at his uncle's door banging fiercely to be let in. The guards didn't stop him until his uncle refused him again. At that time, his uncle was hosting a visit from Ryben. Ryben was intrigued as to who would be so rude to a noble. When he saw Avarik and heard the story of Avarik's denobliing, he took pity upon the boy. Ryben was able to fast talk Avarik into working for Ryben. However, Ryben already knew Avarik would be more than an employee, he knew Avarik would be a better asset as a Kovani noble. Avarik studied with several tutors and trainers, becoming a very smart and cunning warrior. He enjoyed being Ryben's employee during this time until he was made a noble again at 18. Surprise, anger and fear covered his face but eventually he accepted his nobility. However he refused to take on the Kovani name because he was not born as one. After another 3 years, he fell in love with Venussia which he took as his wife. Avarik's time was divided into spending time with Venussia, noble training and advising Ryben. Recent History In recent years, Avarik has been known to be the only person to stop Ryben from getting out of control. He can simply pull Ryben aside and have a calm talk with him. Never has Avarik lost his temper at Ryben. Personality & Beliefs He stays calm even under pressure. The only one person that can press his buttons until he does lose his temper is his wife, Venussia. He is obsessed over money so he tends to know all the right people who are selling interesting items. That doesn't stop him from being pragmatic and also honorable. He doesn't believe in slavery of any kind. He Ranks & Offices A member of the noble family, Kovani. He was made a Kovani noble at the age of 18. Family Life His current family consists of Ryben and his wife, Venussia Danigo. He doesn't consider anyone else family. Mother His mother was executed along side his father for their treasonous actions. Before she was executed, his mother adored Avarik. She did all she could to teach him the high moral ground but it had an adverse affect. He merely saw her death as a lesson not to do the right thing. He saw her as a traitor as well and so all her teachings he opposed. Father His father was executed along side his mother for their treasonous actions. Not much love was between Avarik and his father because Avarik believed his father was the main reason his mother became a traitor. Avarik will show some jealousy when he sees a father and son getting along well. Siblings No Siblings. Marriage Venussia He adores his wife, no doubt about it. He spends countless coin for her pleasure but he doesn't just show her his love this way. He values her thoughts and feelings as an equal. She is the one person who he is the closest to other than Ryben. Avarik is extremely protective of Venussia and she is the only one that can invoke his deep seeded jealous streak. They are also known to have high emotional arguments that end up with make-up sex no matter where they finish arguing. Children Both Avarik and Venussia are barren but there is still a chance for them to adopt a child. Accomplishments & Successes *Kovani House :: He was taken into the Kovani House via Ryben. He has all the rights as a Kovani noble without having to take on the noble name. He is considered a noble but a 'made' noble and not a 'birth' noble. Scandals & Failures His parents were known traitors to Zeroun royalty and thus, they were executed. The rest of his family was stripped of their nobility. None of his relatives wanted to take him in but he did find out from them that his parents were bringing to light a plan of assassination on the Zeroun royal family. However the assassins were hired by one of the royals and found out quickly that Avarik's parents knew of their plan. Planted evidence only shown that his parents, instead, were the assassins. None of his relatives could convince the royal family otherwise. Miscellany Ryben He is fiercely loyal to Ryben because Ryben took pity upon him and made him a noble once again, even if it is in a very notorious family. Avarik is the younger and yet he can be seen as the older, trying to calm the tempers that flare loudly in Ryben. He is Ryben's bodyguard and right-hand man. Logs & Famous Speeches